He Still Live On
by DethAngle 365
Summary: Is The Holy Roman Empire ghost Lost in Austria House or is it just memories, Find out. Germany x Italy and more random couples. (*Edit Summary) Will contain Human names and Country names.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi DethAngle here with a Hetalia FanFiction. This story is a base of What Happen to Holy Roman Empire. I will see into continuing this. Some of my story will be OOC. I don't own Hetalia, even though it sounds fun.**

* * *

**Part,1~**

**He still live on.**

* * *

**(Italy POV)**

I lay in Mr. Germany bed, watching him sleep. I gave a smiled knowing this is the 3 time I woke up early. I look at Germany's face then a weird flashback came to me. A small boy with a cloak and hat. He looks like Germany, but smaller. "Holy Roman." I gasp quietly as I remember an old friend. 'Maybe he's Germany's Brother.' I thought Then I turned myself around and got off Germany's bed. " Maybe Big Brother France really killed him." I said out loud. Then I walk threw the door then downstairs." Maybe Mrs. Hungry and Mr. Austria have any pitchers of him left so I can compare." I said then I jumped into fresh Cloth and walk to Mr. Austria's House.

* * *

**(Austria POV)**

Its like every minute my secret is keep a secret. I just want to yelled out to the world that my house haunted by Holy Roman, weird right. Well its true, about Tuesday night I hear my piano being played. I came to my senses and went to investigate. As soon as I got there I saw a Blue light hovering over the piano. Then I recognize the tune it played. It was Holy Roman Empires Marukaite Chikyuu. After that day I been seeing more sings that its Him. A worn out push broom in his old room. A pitcher of little Italy. And most disturbing thing I ever saw. His Hat, with cuts Blood Dirt and many holes. I knew he was returning. But how will Italy and Germany fell.

* * *

**( Germany POV)**

I Woke case I heard a gasp, I look and saw Italy on my bed. Talking to himself. Then he sided off my bed." Maybe Big Brother France really killed him." he said I open my eyes all the way to watch him. Then he walk out the door. " I Wonder What he was saying." I said then I climb out of bed and followed him.. " Maybe Mrs. Hungry and Mr. Austria have any pitchers of him left so I can compare." he said then he went out the door. " I better call Austria and tell him he'll be expecting Italy." I said then I pick the phone and dial his number.

* * *

**( Hungry POV)**

The phone rang, and rang. I finally got to it and answer it. " Hello, Mrs. Hungry speaking." I said. " Hungry, hi its me Germany. I'm just telling you that I heard Italy talking and he's coming to visit." Germany said." Oh, that's fine. We needed to speak with him anyways. By-buy Germany." I said then hung up. I look around and saw a photo of me Austria Italy and Holy Roman. Since his ghost returns at night. I though it was a good ideal to put a few pitchers of the 4 of us out. Maybe to trigger the Ghost of Holy Roman, and it might help him find the light quicker. Or however America says it. I heard a knock at the Door. " I'M Coming." I said then I rush to the door. I open it and say Italy. " Hi Miss Hungry, I was thinking how both Germany and Holy Roman look a like, so…" Italy started but I stop him. " Italy come in relax then slowly tell me and Austria why you're here." I said as I led Italy inside. " OK Miss Hungry." Italy said. Then walk to the piano room where Austria is tuning the piano keys.

* * *

**( Italy POV)**

I finally at Austria's House. I quickly knock on the door until Miss Hungry Open the door. I was about to ask her for a pitcher of Holy Roman. Until she invited me in. she push me in the piano room where Austria is Tuning is piano. " Italy. It's nice to see you." Austria said closing the lid of the piano. " I have to tell you something that been around here." he said. I look at him and waited. " It seems the Dead can come back in many form to many belief." Hungry said then took a seat next to me. " And it seems Holy Roman, has come back." Austria said. I look at everyone's face. I can't believe it Holy Roman is back. Is he around somewhere. " Where?" I ask. Austria started talking " He's a Ghost, Italy." I look at Hungry and she nodded her head like she was answering that like it was a question. " A…Ghost." I said. Soon Austria started telling me all that been happing. Then he told me that he found a used push broom in his room. " Wait, I gave Him a Bush broom before he left." I said. " I would like to see it." I said. Hungry got up and I followed. Soon we where upstairs. She unlocks a room and I saw everything. The push broom his thorn hat. And a pitcher of be sleeping. I look at the push broom, then I walk over towards it. I begun to feel cold when I went close to the broom. Like something, Or someone was there. _**"Italy…"**_I heard my name being called. I turn around and saw Hungry and Austria at the door. _**"Italy…Help…Me…"**_ I heard it aging. " Holy Roman." I said I look through a window and saw Germany walking to the door. " Germany!" I said then I ran out the door and down the stairs._** " I-l-y… H-l-p"**_Was I heard of the voice. Then I open the door and greeted Germany.

**How is the first chapter. In later chapter I'll have more Awesome faces as for now, Enjoy the rest of the Day or night. So Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi People of Fan fiction its your lovely Dethangle here and I give you all Part 2. So enjoy. **

**P.S. I seeing if the German accents could Vork.(Work, if you didn't know)**

**Part 2**

**The Awesome Me! Kesesese .**

* * *

**(Germany POV)**

I could not let Italy go to Austria's house, not alone that is. Therefore, I followed him 40 minutes after I called. I quickly got to the door when Italy opens the door. "Germany, why you here." Italy said happy. "You're Missing out on Morning Training." I lied. "Oh, I won't mess the next one Germany, Promise." Italy said I look up and saw Hungry and Austria coming down the stairs. "Ah, Germany It's great to see you. Right Austria." Hungry said. "Ja, Ja, Its Vounderful." Austria said. "Germany, Hay Germany. Did you know Austria's house's is Haunted." Italy said. "Vhat?" I said I look towards Hungry who are shushing Italy. "Hungry, is this true." she just smiled. "Ja, its haunted by Holy Roman Empire." she said. Then she Push Italy and me towards the exit. "You both have a Vounderful day," she said then push us out and close the door. "Hay, Germany can I come back tomorrow." Italy said. I spit some dirt out of my mouth. "After Morning Training, you're free for Vhat ever." I said then I got to my feet. Then I help Italy up.

* * *

**(Italy POV)**

Germany is so overly protective of me. I just wanted a pitcher of Holy Roman. "Ah, I forgot how stupid I am." I said then I walk to the door. "Miss Hungry. Can I have a pitcher of Holy Rome." the door open and Miss Hungry head pop out. "No, you don't want to disturb the dead now don't we Italy." she said. I nodded my head. "Come back tomorrow and I'll see to getting you a pitcher." Hungry said then pulling here head back in close the door. "West!" I heard someone said. I turn and saw Germany's big brother. "Bruder Vhat is you doing here?" Germany said. "Kesesese, Bruder I have all rights to be anywhere my Awesome takes me, and today I have a bone to pick with Austria." Prussia said. "Vhat every. Italy Vhere heading out." Germany said. "Ve~ Bye Germany Older brother." I said.

* * *

**(Prussia POV)**

I can't believe it been like forever since I rescues Bruder from dying. He couldn't remember his name so I did what I had to do. Only person who knows about it is Vell The Only Awesome person. " Bye Bruder, hop to see you later. Kesesese." I yelled to Germany. " Oh Great its you!" a female voice said. I turn around and my Awesome face met a frying pan.

* * *

**So yes part 2 is a Cliff hanger and it ended with a Bang. Get it?! Well please like and Review also write who you'll Love to see next. If not I'll choose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy Ya'll its me DethAngle, and today I'm gonna Put my thinking cap on and get going with this Book. Ya'll know I don't own this Anime. All I own is my ideals . C'ya all soon! Do Enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

(Prussia POV)

Vith a giant red spot on my face. I the Awesome Prussia is sitting in Austria house vaiting for Hungry to get me an ice-pack Soon she came back. "vhy did you hit this awesome face with that unawesome frying pan." I yelled to Hungry." You know all right vhy I hit your face." Hungry yelled at me before giving me an ice-pack "So I wanted to pick a bone today, and my Awesome lead me here." I said I quickly put my ice pack on my face." ow" I mumbled I look over at the table and saw a pitcher frame. I waited until Hungry left before grabbing the frame. It was a pitcher of Austria, Hungry , a girl with brown hair and the same curl the Italy brother have and little bruder. " Hay Woman! Woman!" I yelled fore Hungry. She came in and Vhat me. " Vhy do you have this pitcher out?!" I pointed to the frame I held. She ran over to the Awesome me and took it away from me. " No, no touching. Holy Roman Empires Ghost is returning and we want him to find the light be fore he is truly lost." she said the put the frame back on the table. " Wait ,did you say G-ghost!" someone yelled. I turn and saw America in the Front door. Soon little Birdie follow. " So sorry Hungry, America is Barging into everyone's house today." "Oh its OK…um?" Hungry said. " Canada." birdie said before grabbing a fainted America and leave.

* * *

( Canada POV)

No one remembers not even with America with me. " Al, stop being pale, theirs now such thing as ghost. Their just Lost Memories trying to find the light." I said snapping my brother out of his phase. "Dude we should Totally spend the night there?" America said before picking me up and laughing. " It Will Be Like Old Times Right Canada, Matthew, Mattie" America said continuing with names. " fine, But you're not going to use me for a protective pillow are you?!" I said. " No way, you're going to be my teddy bear." America started laughing then walk down the path. To yet another random location.

* * *

(Prussia POV)

After America and Birdie left I look at the Pitcher. " Vho is this little girl in your lap?" I said. " Oh, ha ha it's a very funny story. See when Italy was a kid he sound like a little girl so I dress him up in girls clothe." Hungry said. I look at her and frown. " Did you change him or did he change himself and you just fit the dresses." I said. " Why you ask?" Hungry said. " Cause if you change him into the dress wouldn't you learn that he was a boy sooner." I said. " Oh, no I let Italy get into the dress then fix it." Hungry said. I glare at her before looking at my bruder. " Did you know…" I started until Austria came into the room. " Why is he here?!" Austria said. " I offer him an ice-pack after he Accidentally slam his face into my frying pan." Hungry said. Austria just shook his head before sitting down away from me. " OK, before I was interrupted, Did you know.. That Holy Roman is not really **Dead**." I said before I got knock out with a Frying pan.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. Chapter 3 of my handy-dandy story. I say Hungry you got to Stop hurting the poor fellow.**

**Hungry: sorry, it's just fun.**

**Prussia: yeah well if you keep messing it up you'll have to date me.**

**Hungry: ewe*hits Prussia***

**Whatever, anyways in the sixth or fifth chapter a special Guest is coming to visit. So please Read and Review. And I still want to know U y'all want to be next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it that is?! Anyway I don't own any of the Hetalia character, an if I did I'm sure I would let Canada be notices more. Well enjoy! I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**(Prussia POV)**

**The Battle Day Front.**

"He was just laying their, half dead have living. Floating in a puddle of his own blood. I found him and save him, he had a bad case of Amnesia, so I took him in got him fixed then a week later he was talking and forgetting by the second. So I visit him every day, gave him a new name. Germany. I took him in and tough him every thing all over aging."

**Snapping back in reality.**

"Vhy, Woman!" I said before I was haled on an ambulance.

* * *

**(Hungry POV)**

I never knew this would happen, I though he had died, but Prussia told us that he found him lying in his own puddle of blood. I though it was kind of Sweet of him. I though. I look up to watch the ambulance took Prussia away. Soon I saw Italy and Germany running towards us. " I saw the ambulance Vhat happen?" Germany said." Your brother told us that Holy Roman is Alive then told us what happen witch will be a qualify information until I find out if he's telling the truth." Austria said. " Then I hit him with my Frying pan!" I said. Italy gave me a hug " Ha Your funny Hungry." he said

" Why don't we all just come inside and try to get our self calm down." Austria said. " And Hungry." Austria said I look at him and nodded my head. " I want you to clean up his blood." I nodded. Then went right to cleaning.

* * *

**(Italy POV)**

I watch as an Ambulance went zooming by. " Hay Germany." I said before I saw Germany run back to the Mansion. I ran after. On the way I saw America caring Canada. I gave a quick wave and grab onto Germanys belt to slow him down. " Italy Vhat is the meaning of this." he yelled. " You where running fast, couldn't keep up!" I said I head something in the bushes and I totally freak out. And ran towards the mansion. Soon it came in view. I saw Miss Hungry and Mr. Austria. I stop Germany and Austria and Hungry had a chat. When Hungry talk about hitting some one with her frying pan. I hug her and told her that she's funny. I let go and Austria told us to come in side and to Hungry to clean up Blood.

" So , my bruder got his self in trouble aging I see." Germany said before sitting on the chair. I wanted to sit on his lap. I really do, but Holy Rome Ghost will get really upset. So I sat next to Hungry when she was done cleaning up the blood.

* * *

**No, poor Gilbert, We'll I'll be getting to the whole point soon. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if its late, so many thing been happening around my Places. So I give you part five of He Still Live On, I do not own Hetalia or other Anime/Manga. Enjoy~**

**Part 5**

* * *

**(Germany POV) late at night.**

I lay their listening. Austria offers me and Italy to stay the night at his place, so we did, though know I wish I'd refuse. I was picking up whispering and noise in the room next to my room. 'It must be Holy Roman Empire.' I told myself. .Before I knew it the door open and Italy walk in. "Hay Germany, I was thinking." he said before he sat on my bed. "You and Holy Roman look-alike, are you related?" Italy said. I look at Italy for a sec before I told him I had absently no clue who his was. I watch as he zone out. I listen a bit before I head voices in the next room. "Holy Rome." Italy said, I watch as he climbed the rest of the way in bed. " I'm going to sleep with you Germany, my room is lonely and too much memories." Italy said before he got under the cover than vent to sleep. I watch for a moment, soon I started getting Goosebumps and a cold chill. I look up and saw a Blue orb floating in front on my bed. I watch it just flouting there, soon it came closer and I had a flash back. The closer it came the stronger the flash back was.

* * *

_I was in a hospital not know who I was, until Prussia came and told me who I was. He was stuttering when I ask him questions but he gave me answers. He calls me Ludwig or Germany at some point. Some time he caught himself from calling me something else._

* * *

After that, the orb disappears. what every that was, I am guessing its time to ask brother some questions tomorrow. I though.. Then I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes to sleep.

* * *

(8:00 Am)

(Italy POV)

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for Germany , Austria, and Hungry. When I felt a cold chill filled the room. However, it did not stop me from making food.

* * *

(Germany POV)

I woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs. I sat up in bed. I look around before the Whole event came in mind. I slip out of bed, and followed the smell. Before I knew it Hungry and Austria was doing the same thing. Soon we where in the kitchen to my finding I saw Italy and the Blue orb I saw last night. Italy turns around and smiled. " Hay good morning guys, I made Breakfast for all of us.," he said before turning off the stove and grabbing himself some eggs. I look up at the orb and it vanished. I knew that it will come back, so I keep looking for it through my day.

* * *

**End of Chapter, tell me how I did, and what would you like to see or who. Please reread and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys, ****DethAngle**** here. sorry it took so long, my new lap top is a pain in my ass. anyways ****I**** want to say that ****I**** of many fans of GerItly think Germany is Holy Roman Empire. to prove it ****I**** made this story and th****ese chapters show**** all of it. so please enjoy.**

**Part 6.**

**He Is**** who he is.**

* * *

**(Ludwig/Germany POV)**

I walk through Hospital doors until I get to my Brothers room. He was lying on the hospital bed getting fed by his Nurse.

"Woman, I can feed my self, my girl didn't do much damaged." Gilbert said. I Knock on the door. Both Gilbert and the Nurse look up.

"Brother I need to talk you." I said. Before he shooed the Nurse away.

"I'm I related to Holy Roman Empire?" I said

Gilbert laugh "No you're not related, you're who you are, Germany."

"Brother, tell me this strait Who Am I ? " I yelled to my brother. He just looks at me and laughs again. "Your Ludwig, or Germany, your no Holy Roman, if you are I would told you by now!" Prussia said before giving off his look he call Awesome. "Maybe you are but you lost something. If you lot something maybe that something is looking for that someone. You know my Awesome knows all this is because I'm Awesome." he said before calling for his Nurse. "Hay Little Blue, my Awesomeness needs help. Not that it needed help." I slap my head before leaving. "Wait brother. I need to tell you importing things here." he said before the Nurse came in. "I'm Sorry Ludwig, your brother needs rest. Come back tomorrow and visit." She said. I nodded my head before saying. "Gilbert. I wanted answers you give me nothing. I'll keep coming until I get the answer. If you still don't, I'll sic Elisabeth on you, so if you don't want a frying pan back in your face, I saw next time I come you give me the truth." I said before leaving the room.

o0o0o0o0o

I walk back to the mansion, knowing I'd see the orb. But if I can somehow read it's though, I can crack this case.

I walk up the stairs and open the door. I heard that annoying laughing of a stupid America. I talk in the piano room where everyone was sitting down talking. America and his Twin were sitting on the love seat.

"Germany, Hay Germany. America and um, are going to stay the night and record any EVP what every that is, it sounds fun." Italy said. before America started laughing like a hero.

"It's called a video voice recorder it's supposed to catch ghosts' voices, but it hasn't work."

"that's because you try to use it in an UN-haunted place!" his twin says quietly.

"What Bro, I didn't hear you." America said. "Nothing, eh. just talking." The twin said. I took my time to get settle down while watching the North America brothers getting at it.

* * *

**Yes I know it too forever, sorry. But the next chapter, Chapter 7, came to me in a dream, so lets see how this will turnout. Read and review. Got to study Ghost tracking to get next chapter up. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if it took long, I been working on a project in school and it took a long time. than researching about ghost hunting only happen once so this is all through what I seen. Anyways I do not own Hetalia. And I did seen the fist episode of season five. Iggy is so smexy, and I can't wait to see Romania :D

Please Enjoy .

* * *

(Italy Feliciano)

While America's Twin set up some stuff. America ask us questions. like when did you last saw him, dude and when did he die and who killed him. It was hard talking about Holy Roman. I'm sure the North American brothers can find anything out.

* * *

(Noon America /Alfred POV)

"OK, Canada, lets check each room, Hungary gave me keys to everything so," I stop to listen to a noise upstairs.I look towards Matthew and he already got the camera going.

"OK Bros, we just heard food steps up stairs, theirs no one he beside us. Austria and Hungry went to Germany, Italy, and Prussia place. so where the only ones here." I said in the camera. then I reach for my camera and turned it on. "OK Matt turn the light out." I said to Matt he went to the switch and turn it off. As soon as it turn off I jump to the close thing and yelled. "AHHHH, ITS DARK, IS TOO DARK I DON'T WANT TO BEEE HERE-" I yelled until the lights came on. first thing I notes that I was hugging Matthew.

"Plan B?" he ask. I grew a big grin on my face before digging into the bags. as soon as I found the night goggle I handed one to Mattie before putting mine off.

"OK, flip the Switch." i yelled soon the lights came out and night goggle came on.I pointed my camera towards the piano. "Matt." I whisper to him. "yeah?" he said i pointed twords the piano room." I just heard footsteps going into the piano room." I look into the camera and said."Where going in," before walking running to the room. i peek around the corner then I focus my camera on the piano."Lets put a camera in front of the piano and leave it recording." I said. I watch as Matt went to place the recording camera facing the camera. I walked in looking all over in case I see any orbs when I replay it.

"hay Alfred, why don't we try using the digital recorder?" Matt ask.I look towards him before handing him my . "Your Hero will do it~" I said before sitting down then I turn the white noise on. "Is anyone here?" I said then I wait. "Are you Holy Roman Empire?" i waited before i heard the wight noise stop and a voice came.

"_**Was..." **_I look at Canada not wanting to say thing but Dude that was F** King Scary. "What do you mean Was?" I said back to the ghost. _**"Just Memories"**_ I look at the piano before I continue. "Who killed you?" I waited. "Was it France!?" Matthew ask._**"Where's Italy?" "She promise" **_ before I knew it a book it me. "Ouch! Hay that wasn't nice!" I yelled at the ghost." Lets all just all calm down." Matthew said to me. I got up before HRE said. _**"I'm not dead, I can still." **_it said I waited for more answers. _**"feel!"**__I_ look at Matthew before saying. "Well this is one ghost case adventure you can never get. lets head home and check for video proof." I said before grabbing the piano camera. as soon as I went by the piano I felt a cold spot. I grab the camera then joining Matthew. I heard a small whisper leading upstairs. it sounded like 'tell Italy I love her' I turn to look and saw a fingered on the stairs before I knew it I grab onto Canada's shirt and I went out like an Italian running from a Britten.

* * *

Hope you enjoy~ Read and Review .


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys is me. I'm in the middle of huge waves of Snow. Down here in Missouri. Anyway here's chapter 8. I do not own Hetalia or their members.**

**Deth : Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A possum? Really.**

**(Alfred/America)**

As soon as I saw that finger I grab on to my brothers shirt and ran out the door like an Italian running from an Britton. I didn't stop until my brother started yelling stop. I, as an responsible Citizen of the United States Of Me, America, Stopped. I went over to my bro0ther and check if he was ok.

"What Happen Bro, eh?" Matthew said. Before rewinding the tape that was recording on the night vision. I watch as he scan threw the tape. Soon about 5 minuets after he stop the camera and gave my the left ear bud.

I start watching me and listening to the surroundings. I watch as a shadow enter the piano room the before me and Matthew came in. soon the part where me and Matt where video tapping. We could hear more words coming from HRE. Like you look weird , and I don't understand. As soon as the camera moved to the piano I saw a blue orb floating above it then it disappeared then the camera move all around the room before setting onto the stairs. When I came in view I look over to the stairs where I saw the finger. Luckily the camera caught it. Then I saw myself zooming to Matthew and saw what I didn't see was the finger running down to the stairs like it was trying to followed. But it couldn't. as I saw it I felt sorry for HRE. I stood up before Matthew ask.

"Should we go back?" I though about that before saying.

"Nope." I laugh then head towards Germanys place. Then I tough about staying at a hotel. I laugh while heading into town. With my brother falling behind.

* * *

**(Feliciano /Italy)**

Since Alfred and um, his brother was staying the night in Austria's house Ghost Hunting.

Germany invited them to stay the night. Miss hungry said ok. But Mr. Austria said only if he have a piano to play. Germany bough him a key board. Austria didn't even touch it until later last night when he was bored and it is technically a piano.

We At Pasta with Tomato. Ah Romano would love This tomato I ate. It was so delouses. During Dinner Germany got a call from the hospital. They said that Gilbert Beilschmidt will be able to come home tomorrow. Miss Hungry said Good for him all happy and such. Austria mumbled something before parting himself from dinner. After every one ate and got show where their going to sleep. I save the pasta that wasn't eaten. Poor pasta. Then I went towards my room. Not wanting to wake anyone. I went in my room when I remember I left my window open. And now its Freezing. I didn't want to even try to close the window. I just ran to Germanys room. I got in his bed and cuddled. Soon the phone rang. Germany lazy got up to answered it.

"Hello, ja this is him. My bruder is what. Oh, I see. Why ? Oh, I see. Well you have a good nigh." Germany said. Before hanging up the phone. " Italy why are you in my bed?"

I pop up before telling him.

" well their was a dead animal in my room, but when I tried to discard it. it growled at me. I decided that is was one of those possum America said his daughter found in her chicken barn. So I open the window and left. Soon the Prussian Accident I forgot about the window. Soon HRE thing was all about and we had the visitors and the pasta and now my room, she's cold. So I came in you room." I smiled before Germany left the room. I heard my room door open then the window shut. Soon Germany pass his room.

"Hay Germany were you go?" I said. Before sleep took over.

* * *

**( Ludwig/Germany)**

It was too long in the morning for me to care. My brother is coming home from the hospital. Italy's window was open and now its freezing in their. Austria and Hungry are staying the night. America and his brother ,what his name, is loose in Austria's house. Somehow a possum found its way in Italy's room. And Austria's house is haunted. Too much gonging one too care. i took a seat in the solfa before a knock at the door got me up. i open it to reveal my brother.

"Stupid nurse" he mumbled

* * *

**End of Chapter 8. Next part won't be out for whiles. So please read and review and give me some good ideals on what you want to happen .**

**~D & A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people of FanFiction/Hetalia Fans, I'm sorry this took more then a lousy month to do, I been quite lazy, and I'm now ready to finish the last few chapters of He Still live on. Yes people I said Last few, my story is getting close to its ending and their a lot of new stories I want to get started on, so please do enjoy and we'll see each other at the end.**

**I Do Not Own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 9**

**Truth Be Told.**

* * *

**(Ludwig/Germany POV)**

It was late in the morning when my brother came storming into the front door yelling his problem to the world. I wanted to see what's wrong, but...he's pretty much already saying it.

"The Food, the nurses, the food, the no visitor after Hours "he said. I close the front door then followed brother into the kitchen where when starts warming the whole bowl of spaghetti Italy made.

"West, you know how bad the food is?!" brother asks me before yelling it to me. " Its like a hot Saturday morning in the death valley with a carton of rotten milk, that time , remember when I told you to become a man you need to eat gross things I mix upped." he said that flash back went to my head.' To be awesome like your big brother you have to drink this.' chibi Prussia said, the little me look at it before swoling the whole thing. I started choking and brother started calling 'Vati, Vati, West is choking!" I went back to reality before saying,

"I was choking" brother plop the now warmed spaghetti onto his plate. I watch him eat until I started to get tired. I stand up to leave when a vision of a girl, no. Italy...WHERING A DRESS, he lipped something then the vision disappear. "Brother, when America and his brother show evidence to this mysterious Holy Rome, and if this evidence shows something I want to know about. Be prepared to be tracked down for answers." I said then I walk out of the kitchen up stairs to my room where Italy was still sleeping in.

* * *

**(Prussia/Gilbert POV)**

I can't tell him, not even if I did its too much of the whole Explaining thing I have to do. Its just not Awesome, I guess I should tell him, then explain with a long story, yah, ok tomorrow, I the most Awesome, and if I do say so my self Handsome, Prussia will tell little Bruder." I said making a promise to both me and Mien Bruder. I drop my plate in the sink and made my way to my room. On my trip upstairs I saw in the hallway the most adorable flag, not awesome as mine, taped on one of the guest door. I took a peck in the door and to my surprise, Hungary, Elis, my new nick name for her, was of course sound asleep. I took this opportunity to sneak into her bed and cuddle.

"Get off of me Gilbert!" she said quite. I lean down next to her ear and said. "If you want me gone you out of luck sweetheart, you take your fights like a men back then, now I fell nothing. Now, cause you still mess my Awesome face with that Un awesome frying pan of yours I'm Now You Boyfriend" I said I gave a few kisses to her cheeks as she summons things threw.

"For how long?" she ask, I gave a few chuckles before saying the word 'until the day we die' in a deep strong voice. I can here her scream in her pillow when she pulled it over her head. I push the pillow off of her face then pulled her into a deep hug.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Elisabeth." I said then gave my final kiss of the night then left. I walk into my room then feed my bird. I waited before turning out the lights then and falling asleep

* * *

.

**Ok this is chapter 9, short, but I'll get to work on ten, since its now And awesome news. My Brother and his girlfriend is having a baby ► (Girl) now, so I'm pretty much alone waiting for a pitcher of the new baby on face book while writing this and listing to the Holy Roman Empire ****Marukaite Chikyuu over and over again so I'm in the mood.**** Yah I can't wait. Ok so I'll be working on Chapter 10 and It will be up today. maybe. Read and Review ~D&A**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Hetalia.**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

**(Prussia POV)**

Everyone was sleeping, until America started Screaming and shouting for everyone to gets their Booty moving. I lazily walked out of my room, I saw that Austria, Italy, and Germany already head down stairs; I was next to Hungary door when it open and she walked out of it. I took my opportunity to wrap an arm over her shoulders,

"Gutan Morgn baby. How did you sleep last night after I left?" I said helping her down stairs.

"I didn't, I couldn't sleep," she told me, I frown after this, I decided to pick her up bridal style and took her down stairs. "Don't worry my dear sweet your white night is here to save you." I said reminding her back then I was called the **Teutonic Knight. **I smiled when she laugh at that. I was at the last step when I started getting glares. Mostly from Austria. I lay hungry on the couch. (AWAY from Austria) then I plop down next to her.

"OK, WELC-" America started but Germany cut him off.

"You Don't Need To Yell." I laugh and slowly put an arm over Hungary. Birdie; also know as Canada started specking in a microphone, so everyone can hear him.

"We first started in the Hall, then we found lots of Activity in the Piano room." he said then shown the video. America was talking, and then they started moving towards the Piano room. I hold onto Hungary a little tight, thinking it is going to scare me. I notice a shadow entering the Piano room before they did me also could here a Piano key benign hit. America stop the tape and ask if we saw that shadow that appeared by the piano. Replaying the seen.

I raise my hand and said. "I can here a Piano key benign hit, maybe?" they rewind it and it turns out I did heard a key. 'A flat to be exact." Austria said. America let it play, America started talking and it started talking back. Then he started to leave. They freezes frames it on the piano. A blue orb floating next to the Piano, and a Shadow behind it. They let it continuo, the Camera was close to the door, it moved over the stairs next to Alfred, he looked over and that is when he started freaking out, he zoomed and the Camera came too. When they left the Camera, say a little boy in the doorway trying to get out. America paused it at the little boy.

"So dose he look Familiar?" Alfred asks all of us.

"That's Holy Roman!" Italy said, "I remember when he chase me trying to get me to become part of the Roman Empire, and he ran when I chase him, funny." I look at Bruder to see if he's looking at me. His glares send Goosebumps all over my face. I took all my Awesome courage to get up and made a follow me, movement towards west; I made it into the kitchen. I waited for west.

Once he came in, he took a sit. "ok, you want to know the truth, don't cha bro?" I said to west. I watch as he rubs his chin. "Well, yes I would, but I think you need to tell everyone." he said then he stand up and walk out. I took my turn and followed his steps, but I didn't sit down, I took a stand in front of everyone, I took a deep breath then let it out as I was about to tell my Giant secret to the world.

"Germany is .un… West is… He's the…" I tried to throw it out but I cannot seem to find it. Therefore, I had to do it the only way I can think of. "Story Time" I said before starting it before time.

_**/Story/**_

_When West and I where little, Our Vati, tried his best to raise us, he even try to give us away to Rome. One day he gave West to That Prick Austria, even though I could of have raise him but he said I don't desired to raise his favorite Kingdom I got mad and storm off with a lot of smaller German Collins. West grew up a strong and Highly Strike Nation, then one day he was called off to battle between French, his rival at the time. He went into war. Only one that came back was French. I begun to freak out, so I search all over the place until I found him casually walking around the forest, blank in this mind. I ran over to him to see if he is all right. Only word that came out of his mouth where. 'I promise' then fell flat into my hands I saw that he was bleeding. I pick West up and head towards my house, not bothering to tell everyone else I have found him. When I got to my house I started sewing his buries up and tending to his needs, soon I left him for a couple weeks, and found him full grown. In addition, he ask one thing, "Who am I?" I was shock at first then relies that my little Bruder had amnesics and theirs no memory on when he was little. So I fake him a new nation name, and told him about mouthing but Vati and me."_

_**/Story Ended/**_

I look around the room expecting a shock look, except I got a puzzled look. I waited until I heard a What coming from Germany's mouth. I tried to explain to him but that went on to confusing Italy to then America, then onto everyone else. I sit down and explain, I explained it with everything I know. Then I said it.

"Germany was once, no is still is, the Holy Roman Empire." I said. I couldn't think what could happen after I said this but what happen, I know would happen. Italy leaped onto west and hugged him.

"Their might be a way to get his memory back, but it's risky." America said. Then he starts to look it up online. I lay on the floor, thinking I could of told him sooner. However, I didn't want him to faint or worse. I keep in my thought while listening to Italy Blaring about stuff and American's Typing.

* * *

**(Germany/Ludwig POV)**

Italy keeps saying how he missed me and that he loves me, I keep trying to tell him that I have know ideal what he's talking about and that I won't know until I get the rest of my memory back. But he keeps blabbing on.

"Oh, Germany I never though you out of all people I mean that's a lot of people, and theirs a lot of them I have never meet and when I meet you I keep pitcher Holy Romans face but know that I know its really you I just want to say I love you and I cried when didn't returned I couldn't work so I sit around all day just waiting fro you to return but you didn't and now…." he said before I cut him off.

"Italy, I told you, I have Know ideal what Either one of you are talking about until I get the rest of my memory back, understand?" I said he nodded his head then went back to hugging me.

"Ti Amo, Luddy." he said then he let go of me and skipped into the kitchen.

" I have found something" America said. "You must do what you did the day(night) you lost your memory, so could we replay the war maybe?" he said I though of it. Could I lose to French to a fake war, do we have to be at the same place or some time.

" I guess we could try?" I said. Before America's brother started calling French.

"papa, its me, Matthew…" he started then started specking French. I took my opportunity to see what Italy is doing. I got off the sofa and into the kitchen.

I heard him talking to his brother.

"Ve~ Romano why are you so mean to Germany. He had a rough child hood he just learned today fratello." I listen in waiting fro him to stop talking, I got tired and stepped in the kitchen. I look at Italy, he saw me before start talking in Italian. I waited until he said goodbye.

"Hay Germany just talking to Romano, he says he happy fro you, but it's sounds like sarcasm I also heard big brother Spain call Romano Cute and I lost connection with him." he said then he hugged me. I don't know what's worse. I have to fight French, maybe in holy roman's outfit or that Romano will probably tag alone to see my fake Death. Yikes!

* * *

_**Please Read and Review, and Chapter 11 will be up soon.**_


End file.
